Histoire
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Se sont des traduction de mon couple préféré dans iron man. ET sa sera que dans un seul blog, ci, où j'écris ou je traduis dans une seul histoire
1. Chapter 1

Porn Battle Fic: Psych 101 1/1 (Iron Man, Tony/Rhodey, NC-17)

**Title:** Psych 101  
**Fandom:** Iron Man(movie)  
**Pairing:** Tony/Rhodey  
**Rating:** NC-17  
Traduction:)

«- Permets moi de le faire. » dit Tony en tirant la plume de la main de Rhodey. Celui-ci était entrain de travaillé sur ses devoirs. Tony commença à mâche et a suce la pointe de la plume, Rhodey ne croyait pas ses yeux jusqu'à qu'il lui prend ses notes en disant qu'il veut devenir son meilleur ami pour qu'il fasse son travail.  
«-Je sais pas combien de fois je vais te dire non, mais c'est non. Maintenant donne moi ce putain de stylo. »  
Tony lèche le stylo , « -Le veux-tu vraiment, Rhodey ? »il demande en parlant avec le stylo dans la bouge.  
« -Ne m'énerve pas Tony. Et franchement ce que tu fais aaah. »dit-il  
Tony hausse les épaules, il s'en fiché. Il ne comprenait pas le concept de devoir travailler pour apprendre et retire le stylo entre ses lèvres. Il dit alors une plaisanterie et Rhodey soupire parce que un de ces jours son ami va le rendre fou mais ça n'empêchera pas de garder l'image sauvegarder de Tony avec un stylo dans la bouche, c'était sexy. Et le comble, il appelait pour qu'ils aillent dans la douche. Il transforme un simple stylo en bille dans son dortoir en ça. Tony était assit au sol entre les genoux de Rhodey dans l'une des douches communes, sa peau était légèrement rougit sous l'eau chaude, ses cheveux noirs était collés à son front, ses lèvres était un peu pâle et obscène autour du membre de Rhodey. Il pense ce que serait son sperme sur les joues de Tony, un mélange avec de l'eau qui glisse le long de sa gorge et de sa bouche et l'autre moitie collé au mur. Sa serait facile de ne pas se sentir coupable devant cette pense, s'il n'avait pas imaginé peut être que c'était Tony qui l'avait pousse à penser ça. Il pouvait toujours pense à sa carrière qu'il veut mais qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir donc avec cette dernière pense, il éjacule dans la bouche de Tony, qui lui sourit en oubliant qu'ils étaient dans la douche.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Visit To The Wayback, Payback Machine  
Fandom: Iron Man (Movieverse)  
Author: HalfshellVenus  
Characters: Tony/Rhodey (Slash)  
Rating: PG  
TRADUCTION:)

"J'attends, Tony. Où diable es-tu? Ce foutu réunion est dans cinq minutes!"  
Rhodey met fin à l'appel et fait des allés et retour à l'entrée de la salle de conférence. Il avait organisé une conférence avec le personnel militaire et les deux société FORTUNE 500 à la demande de Tony. Personne dans cette pièce ne serait heureux si Tony était en retard. Ils seront en colère et celui qui prendra tout, il était sûr. Pourquoi j'ai pas menti, je l'aurais dis que la réunion commençait à une heure et demie que à deux heure à la place. Mais il avait essayé ça avant et Pepper à toujours su découvrir la vérité et de toute façon Tony serrait toujours en retard.  
Rhodey regarda sa montre encore une fois et compte combien de temps sa carrière aller se finir à cause de son ami. Il prit une profonde respiration et essaya de se rappeler le jour où Tony avait une présentation avant qu'il n'attire Rhodey au lit. Soudain un mouvement attira son attention, Tony était entrain de marcher vers lui.

"Jésus, Tony, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps!" dit Rhodey .  
"Tu as l'air nerveux», a déclaré Tony. «Es-tu nerveux? Nous devons travailler sur ce jour."  
"Pourquoi tu le fais toujours?" demanda Rhodey , «Tu vas me faire virer»,  
«Ridicule». Tony déplacé à sa gauche, hors de la vue des gens dans la salle de conférence. Il effleura au bout des doigts le costume de Rhodey. «Ils t'aiment tu es le colonel qui a beaucoup d'étoile sur ton costume. Eh bien, pour moi, de toute façon." Il se pencha et embrassa Rhodey brièvement.  
"Je veux dire", a déclaré Rhodey, essayant de faire croire que ce baiser ne lui avait pas distrait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment vrai. «Est-ce que ça te tuerais si tu arrive à l'heure ?"  
"Eh bien, je ne sais pas», dit Tony, en levant les yeux vers le plafond comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. «Je me souviens d'être allonger dans une baignoire une nuit, en regardant la glace dans le seau à champagne fondre alors que l'horloge faisait tic tac et c'était la fin de mon anniversaire."  
"Cela a été un moment!" dit Rhodey. «J'étais coincé dans une réunion d'urgence et je ne pouvais pas partir! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Jésus, Tony, il y a des années de cela!"  
«Et pourtant," dit Tony, en ramassant sa serviette, "J'ai l'impression que c'était hier." Il sourit mystérieusement et contourna Rhodey et rentre dans la salle de réunion.  
Merde, pensa Rhodey . Il ne peut pas être sérieux. Est-il sérieux? Après tout ce temps? Bien que quand il y pensait, il y avait un certain ténacité au retard de Tony.  
«-Colonel Rhodes," il a entendu son nom être appelé par Tony froidement à l'intérieur de la salle de réunion, «nous sommes prêts à commencer."  
Rhodey souffla d'exaspération parce que Tony a toujours fait paraître comme si c'était lui qui était toujours en retard. Il se redressa et entra dans la pièce avec un air de confiance. Il s'assoit à sa place et attendait la présentation à venir tout en imaginant sa vengeance envers son amant.  
- - Fin


End file.
